


Singing in Cas’s Room

by MakennaSweets1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Dancing and Singing, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967
Summary: As Cas got closer to his room he heard music playing loudly down the hall. To his surprise it seemed to be coming from his own room. The door to his room was ajar. In all his billions of years the sight before him was one he thought he’d never see.Dean was in his room, with no shoes, singing into his tv remote. Some loud song was playing from Deans phone laying on Cas’s bed.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, DeanCas, Destiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute lil idea I thought of and just started writing since I’m obsessed with Destiel.

Cas trudged into the bunker not making much noise as he went. In the kitchen he read a note addressed to Dean. 

Me and Jack are making a supply run brb - Sam 

Cas huffed continuing to his room disgruntled from his day. Another Angel died because of him, they sent out of a distress signal but he didn’t get there in time. He knew they were as Dean called them ‘dicks’ but he still felt responsible for keeping heaven in good shape, he sighed looking down at his blood splattered coat. 

As Cas got closer to his room he heard music playing loudly down the hall. To his surprise it seemed to be coming from his own room. The door to his room was ajar. In all his billions of years the sight before him was one he thought he’d never see.

Dean was in his room, with no shoes, singing into his tv remote. Some loud song was playing from Deans phone laying on Cas’s bed. 

Cas stood in the door way of his room watching Dean sing and dance around the room. A smile played on his lips as he watched Dean. All the tension and frustration died inside of him as he watched stifling a laugh every time Dean almost slipped because of his socks.

Cas knew Dean wouldn’t like him watching him and would be embarrassed, but he was in his bedroom. During some songs Dean could have a voice more beautiful than any Angel and during others it could be the most off key and just plain funny. Cas watched him for a bit longer until he noticed Dean stopping to turn off the music, Cas ran off as to not reveal himself. 

“Oh heya Cas you are home” Dean stammered walking into the kitchen. Cas could sworn he saw a hint of pink on his cheeks before he swiveled around to grab a glass out of the cupboard.

“Just walked in” Cas lied. 

———

Every-time Cas came home anymore he made particular care to be silent about it just incase he caught Dean again. A few times he did but he only allowed himself a few moments to watch, knowing it was unfair to steal these vulnerable moments without Dean knowing. He would just watch and then pretend like he didn’t see. It had became a guilty pleasure for Cas - get your mind out of the gutter - he just adored watching the man he loved do things. 

Until one day. 

———

Dean knocked on Cas’s door holding a plate of food “Cas, you in there I made food” 

No response came, he pushed open the door to find the room empty. It was just then he remembered Cas was off doing whatever he did when he left. Dean sighed sitting down on the bed, the only reason he made food was because he thought Cas was home - yes okay he wanted any excuse just to talk to Cas get over it. 

Dean placed the plate down on his bedside table grabbing some of his clothing off the ground. He didn’t know when he had changed he rarely seen Cas of his holy tax accountant outfit. 

He stood up a shirt still in hand and walked around looking around his room humming a song. This wasn’t the first time he’d somehow ended up in Cas’s room while he was gone, like a puppy waiting for their owner to come home.

——— 

Cas watched Dean from outside of the door way, this time it was wide open so he had to peer in exposing himself. He watched Dean walk around the room looking at the things Cas had brought home along with some pictures - although there wasn’t much the room was practically the same as the others in the bunker. Then to Cas’s surprise Dean lifted up the shirt he was holding and inhaled the angelic scent. At that sight Cas’s cheeks burned like he’d never felt before other than when he thought of Dean in a more intimate way - gutter time. After a moment of continuing looking around, Cas got lost in watching Dean he almost forgot he’d been trying to hide. 

“Cas” Dean’s eyes widened the lyric on his tongue dropping off suddenly when Cas accidentally stumbled in causing him to turn around. 

Cas stuttered, looking to the floor “um Dean” 

He must think I’m weird Cas thought looking back up at Dean who was looking anywhere but Cas. 

“I um I was bringing you - you some food. I noticed you had dirty clothing so I was going to wash them for you” Dean forced out as quickly as he could stopping to catch his breath, his entire face flush “anyways I’ll take this and g-go your plates on the bed stand” 

“Oka-“ Cas managed to make out but Dean was already around the corner. Cas flopped down on the bed thinking about Deans reaction, maybe Dean felt something back towards Cas - no Dean was always with women. 

For the next few weeks Dean seemed to narrowly avoid Cas, leaving as Cas walked in, spending more time in his room. Cas frowned at the thought maybe he had overstepped a line that he wasn’t meant to but it wasn’t entirely his fault Dean had been in his room. 

———

“Sam, do you know where Dean is?” Cas asked once he came back from another task and didn’t find Dean in his room. 

Sam grunted looking at his laptop “in his room, locked though, he didn’t even hear me when I said I found a new case” 

“Oh”

“Has he talked to you about anything” Sam asked connecting some dots in an old case. 

“It’s my fault, I think I overstepped” Cas said shuffling with his hands.

Sam looked up in surprise, he hadn’t expect that, he knew the two would act on their feelings sometime. Sam prayed that Dean didn’t react to badly to what Sam assumed was Cas kissing him. “Look Cas, Dean is, Well he has a lot of trouble with his feelings and his words. He can’t accept something happy could happen to him. Just give him a little bit of time.” 

Cas nodded, albeit a tad confused, did that mean that Dean did have feelings for him. “Thank you Sam, I can go on this case with you if you need help.” 

Sam shrugged closing his laptop “Sure let me, do something first” 

———— 

“Dean” Sam banged on his bedroom door. 

“What” Dean grumbled after a moment taking off his headphones pausing the movie he was watching. 

“What” he repeated in a more docile tone noticing Sam’s aggravated expression. 

Sam crossed his arms over his chest “what did you say to Cas, he told me what happened” 

“He told you” Dean said in disbelief, shifting back and forth avoiding the aversion he was sure would be in Sams eyes. 

“More or less yeah, now did you reject him, tell me you didn’t.” Sam said wiping a hand down his face. 

“Woah wait rejected him, what are you talking about” Dean asked his face scrunching up in confusion. 

Sam threw him his signature bitchface “your an idiot Dean, you rejected Cas when he kissed you” 

“Cas - he - what - kiss - what - me” Dean stuttered a range of emotions desire, happiness, guilt, embarrassment, but mostly confusion. 

“Yes, he looks like you just killed his puppy because you’ve been ignoring him”

“He - he does” Dean made out feeling ashamed, he just was embarrassed and hoped that he could let it go for a while and then pretend like nothing happened. He had already stopped going into his room, after Cas caught him he realized he was now the one invading Cas’s personal space. 

Sam frowned “yes, now if this because of what I would think I don’t care, hell I’m glad I’m so fed up with all the longing stares.” 

“The what” Dean spluttered, practically yelling “first off we didn’t kiss I just have been ignoring him for a different reason. I don’t know why Cas told you we kissed.” 

Sams mouth fell into a O shape “oh, I musta misinterpreted what he was saying” 

“Ya’think” 

“Well it doesn’t even matter” he recrossed his arms “you need to fix whatever happened out with Cas.” 

“Fine” 

“That doesn’t just me pretend like it didn’t happen.”

Dean rolled his eyes “gotcha” 

Sam dropped his arms seemingly content with Deans response “me and Cas going to do the werewolf case I told you about yesterday. Figure it out what you want while we’re gone.” 

“Wait-“ 

“No if you go you won’t think and I need you to think” Sam cut Dean off, snatching the car keys off of the dresser and walking out. 

Dean was left staring at the empty door frame, thoughts raging, kiss, longing stares. Did Sam think Cas liked him back. No Sam must have been mistaken, still he could feel the guilt inside him growing thinking about Cas being upset because of Dean. Before he could think much else he decided to promptly ignored all thoughts and went to make himself a plate of bacon. 

The longer they were gone the more Dean couldn’t put aside his thoughts. Somehow he ended up in Cas’s room again. He looked at the picture on his bedside table with him and Cas standing side beside in each other’s personal space. 

“I am an idiot” Dean sighed placing the photo back down and sitting down on the bed. 

The bed looked so warm and inviting, all of it smelled like honey, and metal reminding him of all things Cas. He would just lie down for a moment, so he did. But the bed seemed to somehow lull him to sleep. 

————  
Cas sighed taking off his trench coat when the entered the bunker he didn’t hear music coming like he’d hoped. It was late but still he had hoped just maybe. 

“Night Cas” An exhausted Sam said going towards his room. 

“Goodnight”

His door creaked as he opened it not bothering to turn on the light he threw his trench coat to the ground. The bed dipped under his weight but it already seemed messy, his hand came in contact with something hard as he felt around on the bed. He retracted his hand, dropping the angel blade from his sleeve. He held it up ready to attack, but when he flicked the lamp on the beside table on, he faltered - it was Dean. 

Cas put the blade away watching Dean's chest rise and fall as he slept. "How did you end up here, did you sing a bit too long" Cas whispered, brushing the short strands of hair falling into his face. He loved to watch over Dean while he slept, keeping his nightmares at bay. His expression at peace the most content he had seen it in a while. Part of Cas wanted to cuddle up beside him and let him sleep, instead he opted for doing something around the bunker. 

Before Cas could turn off the bedside table Dean stirred "Cas?" he questioned groggily. 

"Dean" Cas answered with his deep raspy voice. 

"oh - um" Dean stuttered, seemingly realizing where he was he began unscrambling himself from the blankets.

Cas just stared back, unsure what to say.

"Yeah i just was going to um" Dean trailed off "And i just fell asleep, sorry"

Cas didn't catch Dean's reasoning, but he didn't suspect he had one, at least not one he wanted to share. Dean sat up quickly trying to escape, Cas promptly placed a hand on his shoulder “no stay sleep I’ll go do something” 

Dean smiled weakly it was almost as if he was leaning into his hand. Surely not Cas thought, Dean just fell asleep probably just looking for laundry. 

“This is your room” Dean rubbed his eyes yawning. 

“Dean you are tired” Cas said firmly, considered offering to watch over him but he tended not to like it. “Go back to sleep” 

Dean complied lying back down and snuggling into the blankets. Cas flicked off the lights and began to leave the room. 

“Wait” Dean called out his words almost a thousand miles an hour “stay, lay with me please” 

Cas went rigged for a moment that was the last thing he expected from Dean. Maybe it was because it was late or maybe it was that he just woke. 

“You don’t have to-“ Dean said unable to hid the hurt in his voice because of Cas’s reaction before Cas shushed him. 

Cas took of his shoes striping down to his shirt and boxers before throwing on a pair of sweatpants. He stood awkwardly beside the bed his cheeks burning, for once he was grateful for the dark “I want to stay” 

“Don’t just stand there then” Dean patted the bed and Cas complied crawling under the covers. 

The two men just stared at eachother hardly able to make out their faces in the dark. They were both ridged, Cas noticed Dean settle into a more relaxed position and he followed suit. 

“Goodnight Cas” Dean edged closer now they were basically cuddling all former protests of personal space forgotten. Dean was sprawled onto of Cas, his head resting in his shoulder and one arm draped over his chest. Cas wrapped one arm around underneath Dean and the other on top of his stomach, essentially holding him. 

“Goodnight Dean” Cas whispered placed a small kiss on the top of Deans head. 

In that moment as the two men cuddled something dramatically shifted, something they wouldn’t be able to come back from. A line crossed, signals blurred, but to them it didn’t matter this moment of safety and happiness was all that mattered.


	2. Any excuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of Singing in Cas’s Room. 
> 
> Dean is looking for any excuse to be in Cas’s room, and Cas is looking for any excuse to make him stay. Sam is just mad because they are both idiots who won’t admit their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised a second chapter since it was requested.

For weeks they didn’t talk about it, each of them just found each other at night going to one room or the other. Cuddling all throughout the night and then just getting up like nothing happened, each of them too scared the other wouldn’t love them. Each of them content enough with their sorta relationship that didn’t go farther than a kiss on the head at night and longing stares.

Sam however was upset he didn’t miss how they stayed hauled up in each others room, or how Dean found any excuse to go to Cas’s. But still it seemed they hadn’t talked, the longing stares were still there. Now Cas had begun slipping into Dean’s bed in numerous motels, only after he thought Sam was asleep and slipping out before he woke back up. 

Sam tried to push them together, accidentally locking them in a room together - that one didn’t go over well. Pushing Dean towards Cas - Dean ended up just tripping and getting a scrape on his face but it did end with Cas cupping his face. Sam was about ready to pull out his hair - which is saying a lot. 

————

One of the days when they had no case, Dean told Cas “you just throw your trench coat on the floor in your room” 

Cas nodded wondering what he was asking “I do” 

“Well I’m going to fix that” Dean smiled pulling a coat hanger out from behind his back. 

Cas tilted his head in the adorable way Dean loved, “I don’t understand what is it” 

Dean chuckled pulling Cas to his room “it’s a coat hanger where do you want it” 

“Oh, um” Cas sized up his room it could really go anywhere most of the walls where bare - Dean was determined to fix that, a different day though. “Right beside the door would be most efficient” 

“Alright well if it’s most efficient there than that’s where it will go” Dean almost sung exaggerating the word efficient mocking Cas.

They spent the rest of the day hanging the coat hanger and just spending time together. 

————

Another time Sam and Cas heard Dean screaming in the middle of the night. 

Both of the men went towards Deans room, but Cas waved Sam off “go back to bed, I’ll take care of this.” 

Cas placed the book he was reading on Dean’s dresser, sitting beside him. He placed a hand on Deans cheek pressing his grace into him, hoping to ease his nightmares, nothing seemed to be helping though. 

“Dean” Cas whispered lightly shaking him out of his nightmare. 

When Dean woke he gripped the gun under his pillow pointing it towards “Cas” he breath out. 

“You had a nightmare” Cas said monotoned but he was full of concern and worry he hated seeing Dean like this. 

“Sorry” Dean croaked setting the gun on his bedside table. 

Cas traced the Deans jaw biting his lip “don’t apologize it’s not your fault, and I will always be here for you” 

Dean smiled under Cas’s fingertips “lay with me” 

So Cas did and that’s how their nightly cuddles began. Dean hardly had nightmares anymore when they cuddled, Cas suspected it had something to do with his grace fighting them off at night when he would fall into a meditative rest. 

————

Those were only a few of the times Cas and Dean had acted like a couple without being one. Sam had a plan though, just because he could find happiness with someone that lasted didn’t mean his brother couldn’t. First he needed to know what each of them truly felt.

Sam twiddled his thumbs looking down at his coffee then back up at Cas, up and down, up and down. 

“What is the matter Sam” Cas asked after he noticed him, like he was hesitant to ask something. 

Sam rubbed the back of his neck “Cas can you feel love as an angel”

Cas took a sharp inhale unsure just what Sam was asking “I can it’s just different from how humans feel it, at least when Angels are in love.” 

Sam nodded “but you love me as a brother, a friend. The way I love you.” Sam reassured that way Cas wouldn’t get the wrong idea. 

“Yes Sam” he kept his voice steady but his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. 

Sam paused looking back up at Cas “and Dean” 

Cas didn’t think his heart could beat any louder, he was sure Sam would be able to hear it. His face paled when Sams lip quirked upwards. “I feel - feel, not the same as I feel about you” 

Cas couldn’t even look up at Sam he didn’t think that Sam would be upset but he didn’t know.

“That’s what I thought” was all Sam said though, trying to steer the conversation back toward safer waters. 

“What brought this on Sam” Cas hoped it was because just maybe Dean had told Sam something. 

“Just wondering” Sam pause trying to come up with a lie “Read something about Angels not being able to feel love, fall in love all that” 

Hurt zipped through Cas for a moment before he recovered “oh, well many cannot, or just won’t because they are not exposed to humanity” 

The two boys continued their conversation this time just small talk, now Sam only needed to confirm that Dean loved Cas back and he was certain he did. 

————

“He will be in a trench coat, black hair, blue eyes, just make sure the other guy is there and flirt with him a bit.” Sam said to the new bartender at a bar they visited frequently. 

“That’s all” he asked taking the twenty from Sam. 

“Yep, I just want to see if my brother gets jealous, maybe it’ll be a wake up call” Sam grinned getting up from his barstool. 

“You must really really be fed up with their mutual pining” 

“You have no idea” Sam sighed dialing up Dean’s number. 

———— 

Sam’s plan was in motion, he managed to get both of them to the bar. 

Dean chuckled making a smile quirk up on Cas’s face “I’m surprised you wanted to come to a bar.” 

“It’s been along day Dean” Sam threw a bitch face at his brother. 

Cas was confused he didn’t understand what they were doing here, Sam knew his feelings and this is where Dean picked up girls - although he hadn’t in a few months. “Why did you call us” 

“Just didn’t want to be alone” Sam lied, Cas raised his eyebrow but quickly dismissed it. 

“Aw poor Sammy didn’t wanna be awlone” Dean said in a baby voice ruffling up Sam’s hair. 

Sam swatted away Dean’s hand, smoothing his hair back down “whatever”

The three men sat there talking and drinking a few beers, before the new bartender got off work. Sam’s plan almost got ruined before it even started, when they sat down.

“What can I get you guys” a women with sultry voice asked, standing nearest Dean, looking at him for just a bit to long. 

Cas waited for the blow, the woman was perfect she had beautiful brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a body of a model. At first he glared daggers at her, but then he resigned to staring at his hand - Dean wasn’t his. 

But Dean barely glanced at her just to order “Three beers please” he requested but didn’t put on a show like he was known for. In fact his eyes were trained almost entirely on Cas the whole time. The woman took the hint, walking away her shoulders sagging. 

This was almost enough to convince Sam that Dean was in love but still he hadn’t wasted twenty dollars for nothing. Sam made a point for them to stand up and order a few more beers. While they waited for their drinks the bartender approached Cas.

“Hi my name is Andy, I noticed you from across the bar” Andy smiled leaning against the bar next to Cas. At this Dean dropped off his conversation with Sam, his ears perking up to listen in on the conversation behind him. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Castiel” Cas responded unbeknownst Andy was flirting. 

“That’s such a gorgeous name,” Andy continue leaning into Cas. At this Dean gritted his teeth clenching his fists, but remained where he was. 

“Thank you” Cas stated shifting back and forth awkwardly, unsure what to say, he wasn’t good at flirtation. “Did you know Andy is derived from the Greek name Andreas which means brave” Cas rattled off sounding like google. 

Sam thought for sure Dean was going to punch Andy in the face at that statement. As he huffed, his entire face turning red. Sam knew it, he barely bothered listening to the awkward flirting, other than to hear Cas say he had “no preference on sexual orientation” being who he was - an Angel, which he obviously didn’t tell Andy. Regardless Dean picked up on Cas’s statement acknowledgement crossing his face like he just realized something. 

“Anyways, I have to go but here’s my number give me a call” Andy winked handing Cas a napkin before walking away. Dean’s previous anger was replaced with defeat when he saw Cas accept the napkin. 

“Look” Cas said holding up the number “I got a flirtation like you insisted I get at that one bar, five years ago Dean” 

Dean scoffed, downing his drink, before practically running out of the bar. Cas tilted his head at Dean’s reaction he only wanted to please Dean and if they could be together then Cas wanted him to be happy about something he was always insisting Cas sleep with someone. Sam sighed watching Cas with sympathy, he thought for sure that would work to push them together. 

“I’ll go talk to him” Sam said placing down his beer. 

Cas shook his head “Stay here, that girl over there has been eyeing you all night talk to her” 

The cool breeze hit Cas’s cheeks, when he stepped outside the bar, if he was human he was sure it would have caused a shiver. He scan around the dim parking lot for Dean. When he spotted him, he was leaned up against the Impala with his arms crossed, looking up at the stars, a frown on his face. 

“Dean” Cas said once he was in-front of him, Dean didn’t bother looking down “I don’t understand, I thought this is what you wanted” 

Dean glared down at Cas “oh really” 

Cas gulped before nodding his eyes wide and innocent “you can have the number if you want, maybe he’s your type” 

It hurt Cas to offer but he wanted Dean’s happiness over anything, even if it meant no more late night cuddles or excuses to spend time in each others rooms. 

“What” Dean spluttered his eyes widening, Andy was attractive but Cas is well Cas. 

Cas huffed, getting slightly upset by Dean “sorry to shatter your perfect heterosexuality”

Cas turned to stomp off, but Dean reached out grabbing his wrist. He pulled him back practically slamming him against the Impala, pressing a hot passionate kiss against Cas’s lips. Cas responded quickly roaming his hands up and down Dean’s chest. The two broke apart after a minute Dean catching his breath. 

“So much for my heterosexuality” Dean grinned, despite fearing Cas’s rejection. 

“Mmhm” Cas hummed pecking him on the lips again, this time it was soft and sweet, they let their breath mingle in harmony for a moment. 

“Um I think Sam seen us” Cas mumbled bracing himself for what Dean would have to say. 

Dean spun around to see Sam giving a thumbs up from inside the bar “that idiot” he grumbled pulling Cas back in for another kiss this time making it long and drawn out to annoy Sam. 

Cas smiled up at Dean as they stood inches apart just staring at each other. 

“What does this mean for us” Cas asked nervously looking at the ground “I don’t want to be just another person you pick up from the bar. 

Dean lifted Cas’s chin looking him in the eye with sincerity and love “Cas’s you will never be just someone I pick up at the bar. I want to know every part of you, love and kiss every square inch. I love you, be my Castiel Winchester” 

Cas gasped pressing his lips hungrily against Dean’s, whispering against his lips “I love you too, I do want to be your Castiel Winchester.” 

“Let’s go home Cas” Dean sighed contently, opening the car door. 

Let’s just say they no longer had to make excuses to cuddle at night or to stay hauled up in each others rooms. Now they shared one, their own room. Sam was no longer upset by them not sharing their emotions, but now he had to put up with all the sappy lovey dovey crap between the two. Nothing was solved there still would be another big bad waiting in the wings, but some how they knew they’d be stronger together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read. I may write an addition to this where there’s an actual love confession if you would like to see that. Stay strong and keep fighting.   
>  \- Makenna Sweets


End file.
